El milagro del pasto
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Quien podria creer que algo tan cotidiano como el pasto podria sanar Yaoi n.n RusxMéx


Kyaaa pues aquí otra vez tratando de no dejar esta cuenta empolvada como la última vez y espero que les guste, como siempre he de informar que Hetalia no es mío solo el OC de México y se que al principio no parece que lo es pero no sean impacientes y verán 0=3

* * *

><p><p>

La realidad era que no se había dado cuenta desde cuando perdió el rumbo de esa caminata diaria en sus tierras frías, tal vez la tristeza aun lo dominaba y hacia que se desorientara, lo cual a su parecer ya era algo sin precedentes en sí mismo.

Ya habían pasado dos años, ¡Dos malditos años! Que por la culpa de aquel niño engreído que vive al otro lado del mundo, su felicidad por la cual había soñado y luchado se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Qué recuerde antes de cerrar los ojos se encontraba en su casa y ahora al abrirlos está en la casa de un país que en el pasado se hacía llamar su aliado más bien su hermano, aquel al que protegió, le enseño su lengua y su forma de pensar esa era la pura verdad y aquel individuo era Uzbekistán.

Ahora que lo razonaba era mejor irse de ese lugar por lo cual empezó su caminata de regreso pero a tan solo haber dado tres pasos escucho su voz acompañada de otras dos la primera era femenina y la otra masculina, al parecer Uzbekistán no se encontraba solo sino que Kazajstán y Turkmenistán estaban junto a el correspondientemente.

Todo estaba cada vez peor ahora no era uno si no 3, ahora los recuerdos y emociones se multiplicarían a la par con ese número ¿Qué hago? ¡Muévete! Era lo único que su razón le decía pero el corazón e instinto le dictaban que se quedara porque algo iba a suceder pero claro no lo cumpliría al 100% y su acción a tal respuesta fue recargarse en aquel edificio en el cual prestaba atención a lo que decían mientras se ocultaba de ellos.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido- dijo la chica del grupo

-Deja de hablarle así, ya verás que después se va a empezar a creer-

-No seas tonto además a quien le deberías de mostrar esa alegría seria nuestro invitado que sin él no lo hubiéramos hecho- le respondía a los dos el mayor de los asiáticos.

-Tienes razón es que es imposible de creer que al fin podemos revivir esas zonas afectadas y nuestra salud se recuperara-

- Kazajstán tiene razón, si no le hubiéramos hecho caso a Rusia de construir ese canal los niños que viven en nosotros no estarían muriéndose- con rabia hablo al referirse al euroasiático.

- Turkmenistán no te enojes de seguro él no tenía la inten…-

-¡No seas boba claro que si sabía lo que estaba haciendo o cómo crees nadie tan ingenuo e ignorante seria lo él llego o es!- Grito el chico de melena café.

-Deja de hablar así además eso ya no importa en estos momentos sería mejor que hablemos de otras cosas, díganme ¿Acaso no prefieren que les cuente como es allá?- después de terminar de hablar tomo de la mano las otras naciones para que segundos después le regalarles una sonrisa.

- ¿Uzbekistán me contarías como es allá?- le pedía ilusionada la chica.

- OK, pues al principio no sabía que actitud tomar y lo único que tenía eran los rumores y claro el que al final haría que esto se cumpliera, pues la mayoría a la que hable para que me lo describieran no sabían cómo describirlo porque ellos tampoco lo conocían para formular algo, entonces fui con el joven Lituania y me dijo que era muy alegre aunque algo flojo y que no se lleva bien con EUA, después fui con las señoritas Ucrania y Belarús con la primera me fue bien me dijo que era una persona de gran corazón y con la segunda solo escuche que lo mataría si se acercaba a su hermano- dijo con un tic en su sonrisa al recordar el momento de la explicación.

-Por lo que dices ha de ser una buena persona-

-Exacto y su casa era maravillosa llena de diferentes ecosistemas que no te hubieras imaginado nunca hasta comparte el desierto que a nosotros casi nos cubre por completo- explicaba con movimientos exagerados al otro.

-¿Enserio?- al momento de sujetar el brazo del mayor.

-Sí, cuando llegue me recibió con una gran sonrisa y abrazo, me sentí apenado cuando me comento que llevaba 1 hora esperando pero al rato que explico que en su capital eso es necesario porque ya no sabes que ocurrirá ahí. Fuimos a su casa y la construcción tan diferentes de las nuestras, su comida igual aunque algo picosa después me llevo al lugar del cual fue su proyecto con el pasto y todo era hermoso vi cómo las extensiones de suelo aparentemente muerto habían quedado cubiertas con el "pasto salado" de la región ; había árboles de pino salado y se encontraron con un lago artificial bautizado Nabor Carrillo alimentado con aguas tratadas en las que hay carpas, patos, chichicuilotes y un pez nativo que reapareció. Lo creían extinto.- explico con toda la felicidad que lo envolvía.

-Hermano si lo que me dices es verdad todo será como ante y mucho mejor-

-Pero que dices claro que será como antes-

-Jajaja ambos tienen razón y mejor hay que ir a casa antes de que llegue nuestro gran invitado pero me advirtió que llegaría tarde, he de suponer que es porque el salió de su casa para acá después de mi aunque la verdad no sabría saber si se tomara un día para llegar y enseñarnos todo sobre su pasto- termino para dirigirse al lugar antes mencionado.

Mientras en otra parte la felicidad e irradiaban los tres hermanos era todo lo contrario, lo que había escuchado lo ponía peor que antes ¿¡Porque demonios no se fue! Se decía a sí mismo, ahora ya ni tenía ganas ni de regresar prefería pasar ahora en ese lugar dejar que sus lágrimas salieran y que esa opresión que sentía desapareciera y lo peor es que no solo eran los tres si no ahora una persona a la cual había perdido hace tanto tiempo por la culpa de la misma persona.

-¡No manches tan grandote y chillón!- escucho el ruso en frente de él, al levantar la vista diviso a un joven no más de 1.70 de altura con ojos negros que hacían juego con su cabello y tez canela.

-Anda deja de estar ahí tirado y mejor párate si- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano.

-Привет Мексики ¿Que te trae por aquí?- le contesto si mirarlo a los ojos.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto que bien saber porque, ni creas que no te vi mientras espiabas a Uzbekistán, Kazajstán y Turkmenistán- le respondió con su típica sonrisa pícara que lo único que hizo fue sorprender al rubio y ruborizarlo.

-¿Pero cómo?-susurro para sí mismo

-¿Cómo? Pues iba hacia la casa de los hermanitos cuando te vía ahí parado y me dio curiosidad de porque estabas aquí e iba a preguntarte pero después le puse caso a la conversación y ya no quise molestarte, además te veías tan lindo curioseando que no lo hice-

- Мексики спасибо pero si al final ibas con ellos ¿porque no los seguiste?-

-Porque alguien que es muy importante para mi estaba triste y no lo iba a permite, además le dije a Uzbekistán que llegaría tarde por lo cual deja esa cara de tristeza y pon aquella sonrisa que me gusta tanto si compadre- poniéndose a la altura del ruso.

-Si México me lo pide sin renegar lo hare- finalizo con la sonrisa que el mexicano le había pedido para después incorporarse y ayudar al moreno.

-Ya vez no era tan difícil jajaja y si después de que termine de explicarles cómo deben de sembrar y cuidar el pasto nos vamos a la cantina a la que siempre me llevabas cuando te visitaba Rus…- Sin previo aviso el ruso se había apoderado de sus labias, aquel chico de ojos violetas no sabía cuánto le encantaba que hiciera eso con el sobre todo cuando lo callaba después de romper el beso por falta de aire el moreno prosiguió- Al parecer eso es un si-

-¡Da!- respondió el de cabello rubio cenizo.

-Entonces me retiro y no vemos allí- comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de los asiáticos pero unos pocos segundos después fue detenido por aquello chico de piel de porcelana.

-Y si mejor vamos a mi casa después de todo ya no hay nadie que nos moleste y si mal no recuerdo ya les habías dicho que llegarías tarde y ellos piensan que llegaras mañana- le decía hasta por fin acorralarlo contra la pared.

-Por lo que veo tus ganas no van a soportar tanto tiempo-

-Si México-kun lo desea podría empezar ahorita- al terminar volvió a besar al otro pero ahora más apasionadamente y con la ventaja que ahora lo podría tener más cerca de él.

-Quiero pero aquí no, además estamos ante los ojos de cualquiera y hace demasiado frio y no lo soportaría pero si fuera en mi casa no lo deberías dudar ni un instante- le dijo para después volver a juntar sus labio que juntos eran una combinación explosiva de vodka y tequila que solo los más aptos son capases de disgustar y sobrevivir a ello.

* * *

><p><p>

Bueno eso es todo y espero que no me lancen tomates porque si no le diré a Antonio y se enojara con ustedes XD claro que no y como siempre si ven alguna falla háganmelo saber oki diko.

Este fic fue un pedido de Lily Yavetil y espero que sea de tu total agrado.

Si alguien también quiere uno no lo dude sea Yaoi, Hetero o cualquier género con México no tengan miedo y díganmelo 0=3

Y Juan Nikte el tuyo ya está en mi cabeza solo falta que se pase a la compu atravez del teclado y lo subiré.

Aquí les dejo la info del suceso histórico.

1) En julio de 1993, el gobierno de México recibió una petición peculiar de tres repúblicas independientes de la antigua Unión Soviética: solicitaron un poco de pasto de la región del lago de Texcoco para sembrarlo en esos países.

La demanda era vital para Kazajstán, Turkmenistán y Uzbekistán, países en los que se presentaba la mayor mortalidad infantil de la otrora URSS.

¡Chaito! Review plz y Arthur ya no será catalogado como loco 0=3


End file.
